Hybrid Drama
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: She wasn't normal, she had always known that. War had ripped her family apart and now there are only a few of them left. Could moving help them start anew? He wasn't human, he had been once. War and emotions were what he understood. Could this new girl possible be the one he was waiting for? I might not finish this fair warning. Fem!Harry/Jasper


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **I don't know if I'll be finishing this. It has been sitting there on my flash drive for months now and I'm having a difficult time to get the ball rolling after this chapter was finished. But I will inform all that like this story what will be done. thanks**

She stared, it wasn't that different from England, she had decided. Most of the time it was muggy and wet with rain with only a few days of sunshine just like this little town they had moved themselves to.

She had been outs as a hybrid. It had been her little secret kept from almost everyone except for her family and head of house. It had been almost nineteen years since she had been turned. Injected with two deadly lethal viruses that should have killed her, she had even changed her name when she had gone to Gringotts when she had turned eleven. The girl stared out over her new home, waiting for the other members of her party.

Her name had been Hana Jasmine Potter now it was Ralphina 'Riley' Cassiopeia Potter-Black. She couldn't remember much from before she was turned. She hardly even remembered what she looked like, as she had aged and grown unlike other vampires. She was still petite in both weight and height and looked younger than she should have looked at twenty-six almost twenty-seven, but that was to be expected when she stopped aging at sixteen, ten years ago.

The vampire virus left her with unblemished, flawless, and hard as diamonds skin as well as the thirst, which had never seemed to be a problem for her after she got to Hogwarts. It seemed that the werewolf virus left a bigger impact on her than the vampire. Her marbled emerald green and amber gold eyes leave a striking impression set in her pale skin and midnight black hair flowing down her back in tight ringlets of curls only ending at the top of her thighs.

She looked back at the others, her adopted father, her twin adopted brothers, her aunt and godson. Not to mention her adopted brothers' father. Her godson was looking around not used to anything around him. Riley sighed, she wasn't exactly the most open person but she did love her make shift family. And she loved them even more when they decided to come with her to the middle of nowhere. So Riley walked over to her aunt and gently took the little three year old of her aunt's arms while the three adults talked about the cars that they wanted to get. She preferred her motorcycle that her adopted dad got her a year ago.

"What's the matter, my little teddy bear? You tired, buddy." Riley cooed as she went to stand beside the twin red-heads not far from the group.

"Muma, where we at?" a little voice answered her. Riley had little issues with her godson calling her mommy. She felt that it was a slight insult to Remus and Tonks, but his grandmother didn't seem to mind as much and Riley was slowly warming up to the thought of having a child.

"We moved teddy bear. We're in a place called the states; it's far, far from England baby." Riley spoke gently to the little boy in her arms.

The little boy looks up at his godmother, his eyes adding green to his already topaz colored eyes that he had inherited from his father. His hair darkened to look almost black and he truly did look like her and it brought a small smile to her face.

She knew that she wasn't the most open of people and was rather sarcastic and almost crude in her dealings with people. But she had been wary of everyone around her and that they would only want her because she was the "girl-who-lived" or they could find out her secret about being a hybrid.

"Why move?" his voice still had that innocence all children had.

"Remember how mummy couldn't go out without people crowding around?" She waited for the little one to nod, "mummy and our family moved so that, that wouldn't happen anymore."

"Okay, muma. Can I have cookie?" he pouted slightly.

Riley couldn't say no to her son but she didn't want to ruin his dinner, riley sighed, "you may have a bit of one, but you don't want to ruin your dinner. Okay?"

Teddy nodded his head, "okay muma."

Riley turned to the male on her left, "can you get him a small cookie out of the bag, Forge."

"Forge" nodded while rummaging around in the small backpack that held all of Teddy's things from the flight as well as drive to Forks, Washington.

Riley once more looked out at her surroundings, looking first at her adopted father, Sirius Black who was finally exonerated for his "crimes" sometime ago he was looking at the cars with her aunt, Andromeda Tonks who didn't see the point in getting three cars as well as a motorcycle while during the whole agreement the twins father, Arthur Weasley stood back passive as ever. The twins' standing beside her was Fred and George Weasley and in her arms munching on a small cookie was her adopted son and godson was Edward "Teddy" Tonks.

Of course her father wanted the best bike and car for all of them, while her aunt wanted something practical and not as speedy as the Aston Martin, or Ferrari FF but since Sirius had decided to buy the cars Andromeda doesn't really have a say in what Sirius buys since he was going to go overbroad any way.

Riley's observation was cut short when Sirius gave a whoop of joy while Arthur shook his head in exasperation with the two Blacks. It seems that Sirius finally worn Andromeda down to get what he wanted. Riley watched as her beloved family came back to us with Sirius smiling smugly and Andromeda scowling.

"Alright, little lovelies, the adults have to a car each, the twins have a car and Riley has a motorcycle but has a key to the twins' car in case she needs to ride since it rains quite a bit here. But we did get you rain-gear in case you wanted to ride your bike anyway." He paused as he gathered all the keys together, "so here ya go, Andy you get the Ford fusion, it's the pretty blue one. Arthur you get the Ford Fiesta, it's the reddish-orange on. Gerd, Forge you too have the Ferrari FF that would be the silver on. No worries it has four seats just has two doors."

Sirius turned to his daughter with a mischievous grin, "and for you, my lovely daughter, a Yamaha YZF R1, there's a compartment on under the passenger seat for you to put your stuff in if you drive to school on it."

A small smile twitched on Riley's lips as she looked over her new bike. It was gorgeous to her, a deep green that matched her eyes that swirled with bits of blue that popped against the black on her bike, "thank you dad. I love it."

Riley knew that it wasn't much as she wasn't filled with excitement and jumping for joy, but her father always knew when she was truly happy. She had always been a little passive and nonchalant as well as hiding her emotions from everyone. She looked to her son,

"My little teddy bear, I need you to go with Uncle Freddie and Georgie, can you do that for mummy?" she asked him, hoping that he would not have a fit as she was not about to risk her baby son on her motorcycle and she was not about to let the others drive her bike for risk of them crashing.

"Why muma?"

"So we can get home sweetheart." Riley smiled gently at her little one, "don't worry, it won't be long and then you will see me again as I put you down for your nap."

"No long?"

"Not long at all. We're going to go very fast, you like it when we go fast."

Teddy looked like he was thinking over all the pros and cons when really he was just being stubborn as no matter how smart he was for being three he still didn't know the intricacies of what could happen in the car.

"okie, muma. We go fast, see ofer sooner." Teddy smiled, proud of himself before reaching out for George, who smiled as he as he gathered him in his arms.

George smiled, "yup, we are going to go superfast and beat your mummy on her bike and you'll want to stay with your uncles more than your mummy."

Riley's soft smile for her son slipped off and set back into a neutral look, "don't scare my son, Weasley, or I might just bite you."

The two traded looks before looking down at the little boy down in their arms. "As if we would scare this little angel, we need him on our side."

— — — — — — — — — —

It was relaxing feeling her hair whipping the wind behind her. Imaging that she was running in her wolf form, she could image Fred making her baby boy giggle and laugh. They had been right she needed to get out of Britain and start anew, and here she was if only she didn't have to go back to school. She was just happy that the twins would be home to watch her little one.

Seeing the blurs racing by, Riley tried to lose herself in the speed of her bike that was until her magic started to leak out. Despite her confusion she continued on and would think on it all later. But just because she would think on them later, didn't mean that the ones that did notice her on her bike would think on it later.

Amber eyes just couldn't stop staring at the lithe form straddling that bike.


End file.
